Que sais-tu de l'amour, Severus ?
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Severus. Harry. Le premier recherche la solitude parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qu'il arrive à supporter. Le deuxième a dix ans et recherche un peu d'amour parce qu'il n'a connu que l'ignorance au sein de sa famille. Rien n'aurait pu les rapprocher si ce n'est cette journée qui a tout changé.(guardian fic)


_Hello :)_

 _Voilà un OS sur Harry et Severus qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant le Poudcast, une émission de radio sur l'univers de Harry Potter et dont le thème portait sur Severus Rogue._

 _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : Severus. Harry. Le premier recherche la solitude parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qu'il arrive à supporter. Le deuxième a dix ans et recherche un peu d'amour parce qu'il n'a connu que l'ignorance au sein de sa famille. Rien n'aurait pu les rapprocher si ce n'est cette journée qui a tout changé.(guardian fic)

* * *

 **Que sais-tu de l'amour, Severus ?**

 **OoOoOo**

Il pleuvait.

Pour un trente-et-un août, cela aurait pu être affligeant, mais à Londres la pluie n'était pas si rare que ça, elle faisait même tout le charme de cette ville et habitants comme touristes n'y prêtaient même plus attention.

C'est justement ce que faisait Severus Rogue, actuel professeur de potions à Poudlard, en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, un journal habilement camouflé par un sortilège afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus.

Tournant une page de la Gazette, Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il parcourait les articles liés à la politique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les politiciens et leur langue de bois. Il les trouvait hypocrites, mielleux, parlant toujours pour ne rien dire, ou alors à tort et à travers...Il allait tourner une nouvelle page lorsqu'une voix enfantine interrompit sa lecture :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur... »

A contrecœur, Severus leva les yeux de la Gazette et son regard tomba sur un garçon maigrichon, trempé jusqu'aux os, qui nageait littéralement dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, des gouttes de pluie glissaient sur ses lunettes rondes et cassées, si bien que Severus n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la couleur de ses iris. Le professeur de potions estima que l'enfant devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Il avait pourtant l'air petit pour son âge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »demanda brusquement Severus, qui avait horreur d'être dérangé.

« Vous...vous n'auriez pas un peu d'argent ? » fit timidement l'enfant, se tortillant sur place d'un air gêné. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander mais j'ai faim, et ma famille... »

« Non. » coupa sèchement Severus, retournant à sa lecture. « Va-t'en ! »

Le garçon n'insista pas et, derrière son journal, Severus l'entendit s'éloigner progressivement, ses pas marchant dans les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient le parc.

Il aurait pu éprouver des remords, l'enfant semblait bien malheureux, Severus avait nettement perçu la note de lassitude dans sa voix, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce n'était pas son problème, il en avait bien assez comme ça dans sa vie et de toute façon il détestait les enfants. Presque autant que les politiques. En particulier depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, la plupart de ses élèves, des ingrats, n'y connaissaient rien à l'art subtile et rigoureux des potions et le déshonoraient. L'année dernière, douze avaient fait fondre leurs chaudrons, deux en avaient fait exploser, trois avaient presque liquéfié ses tables, et six avaient enfumé sa salle, contraignant le reste de la classe à sortir et Severus avait dû annuler son cours.

Quels empotés ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, jamais au grand jamais il ne serait devenu professeur...

OoOoOoO

Harry soupira et frotta ses bras frigorifiés. L'air était doux mais à force d'avoir ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, il commençait à avoir froid. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus mouillés, de grosses gouttes coulaient sur son front et le long de sa nuque. Le point positif étant qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à cacher l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. La cicatrice qui faisait tellement horreur à tante Pétunia et dont son oncle Vernon voulait à tout prix qu'il cache. Harry ne pouvait même pas leur demander la raison, ils le disputaient ou l'ignoraient dès qu'il essayait.

En parlant de son oncle et de sa tante, il se demanda où diable est-ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Harry ronchonna intérieurement et tapa violemment dans une pierre, tout ça c'était de leur faute.

Son oncle avait eu un rendez-vous d'affaires important dans un restaurant chic de Londres et Dudley, son cousin, voulait à tout prix la dernière console de jeux vidéo qui était sortie la semaine dernière, alors Pétunia avait décidé d'accompagner son mari et de faire plaisir à son _Dudleynouchet,_ tout en laissant son neveu à leur voisine, celle qui adore les chats.

Sauf que celle-ci était tombée malade et les Dursley avaient dû l'emmener avec lui, tel un fardeau qu'ils devaient se trimbaler derrière eux.

Ils avaient pris un taxi, puis le train et à nouveau un taxi. Vernon était allé à son rendez-vous pendant que Dudley, Pétunia et Harry se dirigeaient vers le plus grand magasin de jouets de Londres. Au début, Harry avait été heureux, tellement excité de sortir enfin de Privet Drive. Londres était si gigantesque et hétéroclite à côté. Il y avait tellement de monde, ça grouillait de partout, une vraie fourmilière. ! Puis lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans le magasin de jouet qui faisait pratiquement trois étages, il ne savait plus où poser les yeux tant il y avait de peluches, trains électriques, poupées, robots électroniques, si bien que Harry avait oublié de suivre sa tante et son cousin, et qu'il s'était perdu. Perdu pour de bon.

Il avait parcouru de long en large, de bas en haut, le grand magasin durant au moins une demi-heure, était passé et repassé dans le rayon des jeux et des consoles vidéo, mais peine perdue, Dudley et Pétunia demeuraient introuvables. Harry était alors sorti pour les attendre, mais les minutes s'étaient écoulées et son ventre avait fini par grogner, il avait tellement faim. Sans le moindre sou dans les poches, Harry avait tenté de demander un peu d'argent à des passants, histoire de s'acheter un petit quelque chose à manger, mais les Londoniens l'avaient regardé d'un drôle d'air, certain peu amènes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'enfant s'était petit à petit éloigné du magasin, il n'avait pas pu retrouver son chemin, et à présent il errait dans ce parc, se demandant comment se sortir d'un tel pétrin, alors qu'au-dessus de lui des nuages s'amoncelaient et se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants.

« Hey petit ! »

Brutalement sorti de ses pensées, Harry redressa la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme assez jeune, mal rasé, et revêtu de vêtements sales et déchirés au niveau des genoux. L'individu lui souriait, mais Harry recula instinctivement, il y avait une lueur dans le regard de l'homme qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait toujours eu un excellent instinct de conservation qui l'avait aidé plus d'une fois, mais dans ce parc isolé, l'enfant n'avait pas vraiment d'échappatoire.

« Tu es perdu ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda l'homme en se rapprochant de Harry.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Quelque part dans son esprit, une voix lui criait de courir, de s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible, parce que cet homme lui voulait certainement du _mal_. Il s'apprêtait à faire volte face lorsqu'une voix glaciale retentit derrière lui.

« Ce gamin est avec moi. »

Tout de suite après, une main agrippa fermement son poignée et le tira en arrière. Harry voulut se dégager, mais avec stupeur, il reconnut l'homme aux cheveux noirs et gras de tout à l'heure, celui qui avait refusé de lui donner de l'argent.

Il avait l'air furieux, une aura sombre et dangereuse se dégageait de sa haute silhouette tandis qu'il fusillait du regard l'individu louche qui avait effrayé Harry.

« Et vous » dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, toisant l'individu et refermant sa prise sur Harry. « Je vous conseille de ficher le camps. Et très vite. »

Sans demander son reste, l'homme mal-rasé détala et disparut dans les profondeurs des arbres. Bientôt, Harry se retrouva seul avec le mystérieux homme aux cheveux noirs dont la colère se dissipait peu à peu de son visage, laissant place à un masque froid et indéchiffrable.

« M-merci » bafouilla Harry qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir été secouru par cet homme, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait franchement pas l'air aimable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ce parc ? » questionna l'homme d'un ton sec, faisant fi de ses remerciements. Il se mit à marcher et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, il tenait toujours fermement son poignet.

« Je me suis perdu » tenta-t-il de se justifier. « C'est la première fois que je viens à Londres, et comme j'ai faim, eh bien, je...j'essayais de trouver un peu d'arg- »

« Ta famille ne s'occupe donc pas de toi ? Elle devrait s'inquiéter, non ? » coupa l'homme, de plus en plus agacé alors qu'il entraînait Harry vers la sortie du parc.

« Oh non » fit Harry. « Elle serait plutôt contente de se débarrasser de moi... »

Ils fêteraient même ça au champagne, se dit-il sombrement.

L'homme lui jeta un regard étrange mais ne répondit rien.

« C'est quoi votre nom ? » demanda Harry par curiosité.

« …Severus Rogue » répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs au bout de quelques instants.

« Moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter. »

L'homme appelé Severus Rogue s'arrêta si brusquement que Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. Une lueur de stupeur passa dans ses yeux noirs tandis qu'il dévisageait Harry de la tête aux pieds, l'air de ne pas en revenir. « Harry Potter » répétait-il à voix basse tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient sur son front. « Harry Potter...Par Salazar...c'est impossible... »

Severus Rogue continua à l'observer longuement tandis que Harry faisait de même et se demandait vaguement qui était ce Salazar dont il parlait. Il fut surpris de voir de la haine, des regrets et même de la tristesse traverser les traits de cet étrange personnage, et tout ça parce qu'il avait dit son nom.

Ceci étant, ce n'était pas la première fois que des gens réagissaient étrangement en la présence de Harry. Une fois, il était sorti faire une course pour sa tante, lorsqu'une petite femme, pas plus haute que ses genoux l'avaient accosté et avait fondu en larmes, le remerciant d'avoir _sauvé le monde_. Et une autre fois, alors que son oncle et sa tante marchaient devant lui, un homme vêtu d'habits farfelus, s'était précipité vers lui, l'avait presque soulevé du sol, et lui avait souhaité le plus grand bonheur. Pétunia avait failli avoir une attaque ce jour-là, et Vernon avait presque avalé sa moustache d'indignation.

Harry n'avait pas pu sortir de son placard durant une semaine à la suite de ça, il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une punition pareille.

Quand il y réfléchissait, ces gens étranges avaient tous eu l'air heureux de le voir, mais cet homme là, ce Severus Rogue, ce n'était pas le cas visiblement.

Pourtant il a eu l'air triste à un moment, se dit Harry, je me demande pourquoi.

« Vous me connaissez ? » demanda-t-il à Severus Rogue qui avait repris un masque impassible et qui marchait de plus bel, tant et si bien que Harry dut courir pour suivre ses enjambées rapides et inflexibles.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui décocha un regard noir et plongea dans un silence glacé. Cela ne découragea pas Harry qui posa une nouvelle question : « Où est-ce qu'on va ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? »

« Te ramener à ta famille et me débarrasser de toi le plus rapidement possible.»

« Euh, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller manger avant ? » osa demander Harry, comme son ventre grognait bruyamment. « J'ai vraiment, vraiment faim... »

Severus Rogue lui jeta un tel regard que Harry se recroquevilla instinctivement. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait vraiment mal choisi l'endroit et le moment pour se perdre.

OoOoOoOo

« Merci pour le sandwich » dit Harry en mordant à pleine dents dans la baguette moelleuse et parfumée. « C'était vraiment gentil de votre part- »

« Non, Potter, non » coupa Severus Rogue derrière son journal. « Je ne suis pas gentil, je suis tout sauf gentil. »

« Bon, bon, vous êtes l'homme le plus abominable que je n'ai jamais rencontré alors» dit Harry, balançant ses jambes au-dessous du banc. Il commençait à s'habituer à la morosité de Rogue, il n'avait même plus peur de lui. Malgré l'animosité que l'homme semblait ressentir à son égard, il se sentait en sécurité. Vraiment paradoxale comme sensation. D'autant plus que Rogue l'appelait à présent « Potter », bon, il crachait presque son nom, mais il avait l'air familier dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi vous me détestez comme ça ? » questionna Harry entre deux bouchées.

« … »

Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui qu'il détestait, après tout Harry n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie, sinon il s'en serait souvenu. Peut-être il y avait-il une autre raison, une autre personne ?

« Vous avez connu mon père ? » demanda Harry, tentant de faire réagir l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Cette fois-ci, Severus Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, et une lueur de haine pure passa dans son regard qui fit tressaillir Harry. Il connaît mon père, pensa ce dernier, le cœur battant, il le connaît !

Peut-être pourrait-il lui poser des questions sur son père ? Il voulait tant le connaître, c'était un nom tabou chez les Dursley. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, sous peine de sévères réprimandes. Cependant Severus Rogue avait l'air aussi de le haïr... Mais pour quelle raison ? Son père avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« On dirait que vous ne portez pas mon père dans votre cœur ? » lâcha Harry, tentant de relancer la conversation.

« Finement observé, Potter » répliqua l'homme d'un ton sarcastique, sans lâcher son journal des yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Mais c'est mon père, et je... »

« Silence ! » La voix de Severus Rogue claqua dans l'air, vive et coupante comme un coup de fouet. Il foudroya Harry du regard et l'enfant aperçut nettement la veine qui palpitait contre sa tempe, signe d'un emportement imminent. Il jugea donc plus sage de ne pas insister, après tout l'homme l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas, sans qu'il sache pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Il soupira et retira ses lunettes trempées d'eau. La pluie avait enfin cessé et un timide rayon de soleil perçait les nuages. Harry essuyait ses lunettes contre son t-shirt lorsqu'une autre question germa dans son esprit. Une question qu'il voulait poser à tout prix.

« Ma mère non plus vous ne l'aimez pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette fois-ci, Severus Rogue émergea de sa lecture, il y avait tellement d'émotions contenues dans son regard que Harry ne réussit pas à toutes les déchiffrer et durant de longues minutes, l'homme et l'enfant demeurèrent les yeux dans les yeux, sans parler ni bouger.

« Cesse de poser des questions » lâcha finalement Severus Rogue. « Et cesse de manger de cette façon » ajouta-t-il comme Harry avait remis se lunettes et engloutissait son sandwich. « On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé ce matin. »

« C'est le cas » dit Harry d'un ton amer.

Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça c'est le cas ? »

« Mon cousin m'a piqué ma tartine quand j'ai eu le dos tourné et ma tante n'a rien dit. » répondit Harry. « Elle ne lui dit jamais rien de toute façon, elle le vénère trop pour ça, alors que moi, elle me déteste. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait de ça à un homme qui, visiblement, n'appréciait pas ses parents et lui, encore moins. Une envie de libérer sa rancœur peut-être ? Toutes ces années de solitude commençaient à lui peser. Dans cette famille, Harry sentait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Curieusement, c'est à côté de cet homme qu'il se sentait le mieux.

« Il est comme moi en fait » se dit-il comme Rogue replongeait dans sa lecture. « Il est seul. »

OoOoOoOoO

« Ce magasin de jouets, il était bien rouge et noir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » s'enquit Severus Rogue qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule compacte, tenant toujours Harry par le poignet.

« Oui mais je ne pense pas que ma famille soit toujours là-bas, cela fait bien deux heures maintenant, et- »

« Je sais, Potter »

« Londres est grand et il y a beaucoup de monde, et- »

« Oui, Potter, je m'en suis aperçu, merci. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Harry poussa un soupir et laissa l'homme l'emmener dans les rues de Londres, dont la plupart lui étaient étrangers. Un moment dans une ruelle déserte, il avait entendu Severus Rogue marmonner quelque chose dans une langue inconnue, comme une formule magique, mais ce fut si rapide qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé.

Enfin, il reconnut le quartier où Dudley, Pétunia et lui s'étaient dirigés, puis alors qu'ils bifurquaient vers un trottoir, une voix aiguë et bien connue, retentit à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Ah ! Te voilà toi ! »

Harry tourna la tête et grimaça en reconnaissant tante Pétunia, le visage blême de colère, suivie de Dudley qui tenait un énorme boite dans ses mains. Probablement sa nouvelle console.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » clama Pétunia. « Ne pouvais-tu pas nous attendre ! J'ai perdu un temps fou à cause de toi, et- »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, posant des yeux écarquillés sur Severus Rogue. Elle devint si pâle que Harry se demanda si Pétunia ne venait pas de voir un fantôme.

« T-toi ! » dit-elle en regardant Rogue d'un air effaré. « Tu es le garçon qui...celui qui était comme _elle_.Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Londres est à tout le monde, il me semble, Pétunia » rétorqua froidement Severus.

Surpris au plus haut point, Harry ne cessait de regarder sa tante et Severus Rogue qui se lançaient mutuellement des regards assassins, tandis que Dudley assistait à la scène, aussi ébahi que lui.

« Maman, tu le connais ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Dudley, mon chéri » dit Pétunia sans lâcher Rogue du regard. « Va m'attendre près du magasin de jouets, j'en aie pour une minute »Puis elle jeta un œil sur Harry et ajouta : « Et toi, va avec lui. Nous reparlerons de tout ça ce soir ! »

Severus Rogue lâcha le poignet de Harry et, à contrecœur, celui-ci suivit son cousin, se demandant comment Pétunia et l'homme aux cheveux noirs se connaissaient. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce que ces deux-là se disaient.

« Je constate avec plaisir que tu sais t'occuper de ton neveu » lâcha froidement Severus alors qu'il suivait des yeux la silhouette maigrichonne de Harry Potter et celle rondouillarde de son cousin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une moue dégoûtée devant le traitement différent et terriblement flagrant des deux enfants.

« En quoi cela te regarde ? » lança Pétunia d'un ton aigre.

« C'est l'enfant de Lily, l'enfant de ta _sœur_.. » souligna Severus, tentant de contenir la colère froide qui montait en lui. « Ne mérite-t-il pas un peu d'amour de ta part ?»

« Mais que sais-tu de l'amour, Severus ? » cracha Pétunia.

Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas sortir sa baguette tout de suite et maintenant. Parce que c'était exactement le genre de mots qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne subit pas d'autres maltraitances » continua Severus. « Auquel cas, j'en avertirais Albus Dumbledore »

Sur ces mots glacés, il planta Pétunia là et tourna les talons, ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage, il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Au repas du soir, Harry eut la stupéfaction d'avoir une double ration de soupe, de même qu'il avait été stupéfait parce que Pétunia n'avait rien dit à Vernon lorsqu'il était revenu de son repas de travail et qu'elle avait obligé son fils à se taire.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, son traitement changea radicalement. Il eut sa propre chambre, et put enfin avoir droit à des vêtements de sa taille et Dudley et Vernon n'avaient rien à dire là-dessus, Pétunia était intransigeante et refusait de répondre à toutes leurs questions .

Il savait que c'était à cause (ou plutôt grâce) à Severus Rogue. Harry ignorait les mots qu'avaient échangé sa tante et lui, mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'un jour il saurait la vérité.

Il saurait pourquoi sa tante et son oncle sursautaient dès que l'on prononçait le mot magique, il saurait pourquoi Pétunia avait sangloté en regardant la photo d'une petite fille rousse, il saurait pourquoi tant d'émotions avaient traversé le visage de ce mystérieux Severus Rogue lorsqu'il avait posé cette simple question sur sa mère.

Oui, un jour, Harry saurait.

OoOoOoOoI

 **1er septembre 1991- bureau du directeur de Poudlard.**

« C'est le grand jour, Severus. Harry Potter arrive ce soir. »

« Je sais » répondit le professeur de potions en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Vous me l'avez rabâché toute la semaine. »

« Il faudra être très vigilant » fit Albus Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau. « Les Mangemorts voudront certainement s'en prendre à lui. »

« Je le protégerai. » fit Severus d'une voix implacable.

« Je sais » répondit Albus avec douceur. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur. « Je vous sens même bien plus déterminé qu'auparavant. Pour quelles raisons ? »

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je connais les ténèbres mieux que personne, et ce garçon est... »

Severus déglutit, la gorge brusquement sèche.

« L'enfant de Lily » compléta Albus pour lui.

Et l'enfant que j'aurais dû avoir, se dit sombrement le professeur de potions. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était interposé entre Harry Potter et cet individu louche, ni même pourquoi il avait menacé Pétunia Dursley en représailles aux mauvais traitements du garçon. Il savait juste qu'il y avait un lien entre ce garçon et lui. Un lien indéfectible, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Et ce lien c'était Lily.

 _Que sais-tu de l'amour, Severus ?_

J'en sais suffisamment, aurait-il voulu dire. Oui, j'en sais suffisamment...


End file.
